A Spirit Detective
by lil mama
Summary: Complete! Yusuke and Kakyo have feelings for each other. Who will fess-up their feelings first? Who kidnapped Kakyo? Will Yusuke be able to save his lover and finish his new case? Only time will tell! Rated R for Language and Lemons. Chapter 13
1. A Poem for you, Yusuke!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: A Poem For You, Yusuke!!  
  
The sky is a beautiful baby blue. The clouds are all puffy and fluffy. The sun is shining bright, the wind is filled with childrens laughter. Now we join our favorite Spirt Detective Yusuke Urameshi, asleep in his room.  
  
'Boom' Yusukes' door slamed opened. He did not wake up from it either he is a really deep sleeper. Someone walked over to Yusukes' bed.  
  
" Yusuke! Get your lazy ass up and head to school (Sanayashiki Jr. High School) right now!." his mother said while shaking him to deafth.  
  
" Alright! Alright I will go." Yusuke replied while wiping slob from the sides of his mouth.* I can not believe this bitch isn't drunk. What was she doing last night then?*  
  
" Well, what are you waiting for get ready you only have a hour and 45 left of school. I want you to go to further your education." she walked out the room eating a cookie.  
  
Yusuke got dressed and headed to school which that took him the whole 35 minutes because he decide to stay in the bed longer than what he was suppose to. Thats is until his mother came and smacked him for not getting ready. He left to head to school. Unfortunately, he took the long way. He went through an alley just to see if anyone wanted to fight him, evryone is scared of him so they ran off.  
  
* Thats no fun for them to run away.* Yusuke smiled a sinister smile. Then he continued to head to school. After about 15 minutes he made it to school. He made it halfway to his class. When suddenly........  
  
" Mr.Urameshi... I see you are late to school again." the teacher/assistant (Mr.TakanakA said while giggling.   
  
" Your point is...?" Yusuke asked with a smart accent.  
  
" You poor boy you don't get it do. Oh well" Mr. Takanaka said while grabbing Yusuke ear. He pulled him all the way to his classroom door.  
  
" Now listen hear if you are late one more time you will get kicked out of this school." he let go of the boys' ear and left.  
  
'BAAAAAAAAAAM' Yususke entered the class room and slammed the door behind him very hardly.  
  
" A.He..he.. It seems like you got in trouble again Urameshi." Kuwabara said while Yusuke is right in front of him balling up is fist.  
  
'Wham' Kuwabara got punched in they face by Urameshi.  
  
" Now, what is funny Kuwabara." he side while laughing in his face.  
  
" Ah... hurry up and sit down here comes a teacher." a boy said while running to his seat.  
  
" Aww... Shit I wanted to hit Kuwabara again oh well." he ran to his seat after saying that last statement and sat down. His seat is right next to his best friend Kakyo. * Damn why did she have to be so fine?* he thought while griming her.  
  
" So Kakyo who are you going to go to the movies with this Saturday?" her best friend said.  
  
" W...Why are we going to the movies again?" she started to feel embrrassed because she was suppose to remember.  
  
" Remember for the double date?" her best friend said  
  
* Please do not let her say anybody* Yususke thought will butting in on their conversation.  
  
" Um... I do-" Kayko is interuppted by their teacher coming into the class.  
  
" Alright class get ready to make a peom about anything that is on your heart." Mr.Zaske (it my fanfiction so I made up a name.)  
  
" Aw... thats a girly thing." Kuwabara said in a frustrated voice.  
  
" Whats that suppose to mean?" Kakyo said.  
  
"Um..no-" he is interuppted by Yusuke.  
  
" So I suppose having a cat isn't a girly thing." Yusuke said laughing hardly.  
  
" Shut the fuck up Urameshi." Kuwabara shouted while powering up.  
  
" Who the fuck do you think you are you talking to asshole." Yususke is starting to power up sensing Kuwabara is powering up.   
  
Kakyo is starting to get very frustrated with both of them.  
  
" How about both of you guys shut the fuck up." Kakyo said while her face is beginning to flush.  
  
" I mean both of you shut up." she restated.  
  
The whole class got slient after hearing Kakyo say that.  
  
" Ow.... Kakyo said a bad word." a boy said while trying to flirt with her. Yusuke stared at the boy with that I am going to kill you if you say one more thing to her.  
  
" Do you three need to go the office?" Mr.Zaske  
  
" No" they said in unision  
  
" Alright then begin working on your poem." he said while griming Kakyo. She realized what the teacher is doing but said nothing about it. * I do not care how much he looks at me but as long as he does not touch me. Anyway, let me start making my poem.*  
  
I Love You  
  
I don't know if you notice me or not. But you   
  
need to realize that I feel for you. They way I feel, feel for you is like a deep fire that is ready to be icnited by the kiss I want to have from your creamy carmel lips. You may act like a punk at times but maybe thats just the way you are outside, but what about your inside. Do I dare put the name of the boy I long for yes Yususke it is you. I want tell you out loud because I am afraid of rejection. So I will simply end this poem with I love you."  
  
Kakyo  
  
About the end of the hour everybody is done with their poems well almost everyone Yusuke did not do his.  
  
" Ok, class I going to read one poem before I dismiss. This poem is an anonymous. Alright hear it goes." the whole class hearts started racing they did not want the class to hear a stupid poem by them.  
  
I Love You  
  
I don't know if you notice me or not. But you   
  
need to realize that I feel for you. They way I feel, feel for you is like a deep fire that is ready to be icnited by the kiss I want to have from your creamy carmel lips. You may act like a punk at times but maybe thats just the way you are outside, but what about your inside. Do I dare put the name of the boy I long for yes Yususke it is you. I want tell you out loud because I am afraid of rejection. So I will simply end this poem with I love you."  
  
(I know this poem sucked but please bare with me.) The whole class turned around and started glaring at Yusuke. Kakyo just acted like she did not write it.  
  
" Aww........... Yusuke got a secret admirer." All the boys said in unison.  
  
" Shut up no I don't." he is starting to get pissed the fuck of by this secret.  
  
" Thats what I like about you. (his attitude and him being forceful just incase you did not know) I love you Yusuke." Kakyo mummbled under her breath.  
  
" What did you just say Kakyo?" her friend said and the whole class got slient.  
  
" Ummm.....(blushing) nothing." she replied feeling a little strange. " Oh... it time for dismissal bye." she ran out the class still blushing.  
  
" That is one strange girl." everyone shook their heads as a symbol that they agree.  
  
Everyone went home and started doing whatever they like to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you like it this is my first fan Fiction so be honest. Please Review!!! Please Review!!! ^__^. I will update when I get at least three reviews not from the same person though. 


	2. A New Case!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I will like to give a special thank you to my first reviewer ever Sarah Lee. Also to my second reviewer Rose Angel. Mostly I will responed to the first two reviewers of every chapter I make. I might change my mind though.   
  
Sarah Lee: don't take this the wrong way but this is a little werid but it sounds good just the same.  
  
Response: No I did not (laughing hardly) take it the wrong way. I get that from alot of people about my stories.  
  
Rose Angel: hmm...this is interesting but odd, it still good and the characters were a little strange. You spelt Keiko's name wrong its K-E-I-K-O.  
  
Response: I learned how to spell her name from www.yuyuhakusho.com. Do you think their the ones who spelled it wrong?  
  
I will like to thank all my other reviewers if I have any more that is. Anyway on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little bit of what happened on the last chapter. ^__^  
  
" Thats what I like about you. (his attitude and him being forceful just incase you did not know) I love you Yusuke." Kakyo mummbled under her breath.  
  
" What did you just say Kakyo?" her friend said and the whole class got slient.  
  
" Ummm.....(blushing) nothing." she replied feeling a little strange. " Oh... it time for dismissal bye." she ran out the class still blushing.  
  
" That is one strange girl." everyone shook their heads as a symbol that they agree.  
  
Everyone went home and started doing whatever they like to do.  
  
Chapter Two: A New Case  
  
Its was a pleasant day in Spirit World that is until.   
  
" Aww..... my precious castle is on fire." Koenma screamed while running back and forth in front of the castle. A scene went through his mind. Where the sky is all red. Then his father destroying his world and giving him hundred spankings.  
  
The Blue Orge came running with a big pale of cold water. He threw it on the fire.  
  
" U...You thought that would work didn't you." Koenma said with a sweat drop on his the back of his head.  
  
" Yeah sort of!" He replied while scratching the back of his head.  
  
* How could have I been so stupid. I was so busy denying or approving papers that I forgot I was baking (Cholcate chips) cookies. Konema thought.  
  
Koenma is starting to see everything blurry.  
  
" Wake up Koenma." blue org said while shaking Konmea  
  
" Alright! Alright! Oww... my head hurts what happen?" Koenma said while rubbing his sore head.  
  
" You mean you don't remember. The M1,M2, and M3 (for the people that don't know it is those three people that were controled by Dr.Ichigaki) attacked you. " They stole Shadow Sword." he countinued talking. " Do you think it is Hiei again do not forget he has the ability to control minds maybe he had control over theirs."  
  
" No, I am quite sure it is not him." Koenma continued talking " Go get Botan and tell her to get Yusuke Uramshi on this case." he got that serious look on his face. The blu orge did what he said and got Botan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how did you like it? Was it better than the last chapter or is it still a little weird. Please Review and tell what you think and remeber be honest? ^__~ 


	3. Yusuke, The Party PoopPer!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I will like to thank all of my reviewers of my last chapter. ~__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A little bit of the last chapter. ^__^  
  
" You mean you don't remember. The M1,M2, and M3 (for the people that don't know it is those three people that were controled by Dr.Ichigaki) attacked you. " They stole Shadow Sword." he countinued talking. " Do you think it is Hiei again do not forget he has the ability to control minds maybe he had control over theirs."  
  
" No, I am quite sure it is not him." Koenma continued talking " Go get Botan and tell her to get Yusuke Uramshi on this case." he got that serious look on his face. The blu orge did what he said and got Botan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Yusuke The Party Poop-Per!!!  
  
" Mom I got go. I do not want to be late for Urameshi surprise party." Kakyo ( I decided to spell her name this way since I am use to it.) said while getting her beautiful baby blue shoes on.  
  
" Oh my god you look so beautiful in your dress. What are you getting that boy. I do not want to find out ya pregant." Her mother joked. Kakyo is wearing a cute baby blue slik dress that hugged her body. It has real diamonds going around the neck line of her dress. It is held up by two strings.  
  
Kakyo forced a smile on her face.  
  
" I got a card for Yususke." Her mother did not know it is a love card though. she replied leaving out the door.  
  
* I got hurry and get to Yusuke house. Good thing I did not wear high heels.* she thought while picking up speed. About 20 minutes later she arived. She knocked on the door. The door open.  
  
" Oh hi Kakyo." Yusuke mother greeted her. She continued talking " You look lovely tonight. (Kakyo is starting to blush.) Anyway, Yusuke is not here yet.  
  
" HA... HA.... Ha..." Kakyo and Yusuke's mother heard a loud laugh coming down the street.  
  
" Hurry up and come in and get in a hiding place." Yusuke mother said. Kakyo obeyed. Yusuke opened the door.  
  
" Surprise, Happy 15th birthday Yuske" Everyone said in unison everyone except yusuke of course.  
  
" What you guys planned all this for me." Yusuke said while looking around the living room. Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina were all there.  
  
" Well Yusuke you watch the house ok." his mother said and left to go to the bar.  
  
Yusuke glared at Kakyo.* Look at her wearing that beautiful baby blue dress. I can not take it anymore I have to tell her.* he thought. Kakyo went up staris to use the bathroom. When made it all the way to the bath room Yusuke said this.  
  
" Umm....... You guys... is it posibble that you could leave. I am sorry for making you guys leave but ( he starting to blush) I--. he is interrupted by Kurama.  
  
" We know you want to spend time with her we will go." after he said that everybody left.  
  
* Yes they are all gone now I get to spend time with her* he has that evil look on his face.  
  
" Yusuke were is everybody. Why did they leave." Kakyo said with a serious tone as she walked down the stairs. She walked over to Yusuke. There is a moment of silence.  
  
" Yusuke were is everybody. Why did they leave." she repeated herslef and upset because he did not reply the first time.  
  
" I wanted to spend time with you." he said as he placed his hand on Kakyo soft cheek. He gave her a deep long kiss. He begged for entrance she let him in. They had a tounge war and Yusuke won.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I really did not like the title but I decided to leave it that way. Sorry for making this chapter so short. Anyway do not forget to review and please be honest. '__' 


	4. The Amusement Park & The Big Confession!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclamier: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank-You to everyone who reviewed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little bit of the last chapter. '__'  
  
" I wanted to spend time with you." he said as he placed his hand on Kakyo soft cheek. He gave her a deep long kiss. He begged for entrance she let him in. They had a tounge war and Yusuke won.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four: The Amusement Park & The Big Confession!!  
  
" Ummm...... Yusuke." Kakyo said whispering it into his left ear.  
  
Yusuke POV  
  
I could tell that she is uncomfortable. She shaking like crazy. I have to control myslef. I have to but Kakyo first. Yusuke gave her another kiss, this one is more passionate.  
  
End Of Yusuke POV  
  
" Kakyo lets go to the amusement park." he said as he gave her a hug.  
  
" OK but I have to change cloths. What time is it?" she said while returning the hug. Yusuke ran into the kicthen to find out what time it is. He came back into the living room.  
  
" It is 5:05." he said while staring at her.  
  
"Oh... ok lets go to my house." They arrived at her house 35 mintues later. She went in her room and started changing cloths. She put on a red tank-top it said "Hot Mamma" and some pretty red pants.  
  
" Mom I getting ready to go to the amusement park." Kakyo said while walking in her parents room. She looked on their bed and saw a note. She picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Kakyo,  
  
Just to let you know I went shopping. Your father is at work.  
  
Love Your mother.  
  
After reading the note she went back down stairs to Yusuke. * Damn........ she look fine.*he thought.  
  
" You ready Kakyo." he said.  
  
" Yeah" She replied and they headed to the park. The took a taxi to the amusement park. Yusuke paid of course. When they arrived they went to the ticket both.   
  
" That will 65.00 dollars Sir." the ticket booth person said. Yusuke gave her the money received their tickets. They headed inside the Amusement Park. When they had a clear of the amusement park. All they were thinking was this going to be fun. The first ride they headed to is The Superman. The waited in line for 35 mintues.   
  
Yusuke POV  
  
Finally, we arrived. I got on the roll-a-coaster with Kakyo and set next to her. She is scared I tried to comfort her before the ride started.   
  
End Yusuke POV  
  
'Voooom' the ride took of.  
  
"AhhhhhhhhhAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhAHHHHHHHHHHYusukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkke." Kakyo is the loudest thing on the ride.   
  
" It's ok, I'm right here the ride is almost over." Yusuke said while foundling her hand. * The ride is finally over.* Kakyo thought while running to a garbage can to through up.   
  
" Are you ok Kakyo?" Yusuke said while rubbing her back while she is still throughing up. When she was finshed throughing up they went to the snack bar. Yususke just bought Kakyo something to drink to get that taste out of her mouth. Kakyo put the cup down and ran to the garabage can and threw up again.  
  
" Lets go home Kakyo you obviously aren't feeling any better." He wiped Kakyos' face. She just stared into his beautiful eyes.  
  
" Before we go can we go to the tunnel of love?" she said while giving him a passionate and short kiss.  
  
* Yuck! That was a nasty kiss well the taste at least. She is an ok kisser. I just gotta get that taste out of her mouth.* He thought and smiled to make it seem like it was a good kiss.  
  
" Yeah lets--" Before Yusuke could even finish the sentence Kakyo is already there and in line. Yusuke ran there and got next to her. They steped in the boat and the boat went inside the tunnel of love. It is very dark in the tunnel of love. While they were inside they started kissing. Yusuke stoped the kiss.  
  
" Kakyo...Kakyo I have a confession. I really love you. There is no other women I would want to be with other than you." Yusuke said turning red. Kakyo leand over and gave Yusuke a long deep kiss. Yusuke forgot about the nasty taste in her mouth. To long actually everyone saw them kissing.  
  
" Awa............" the people said.  
  
When they heard that they automatically stoped kissing. They ran out the park. They caught the bus that could take them near Urameshis' house. They walked the rest of the way to Yusukes' house. They stood in front of his house.  
  
" Kakyo do you want me to walk you home?" *I hope she says yes.* There is a few minutes of slience.  
  
" I'll walk myself Yusuke." she replied in a soft and sweet voice. * Why did I just say no. I am such an idoit.  
  
"Ok." after he said that Kakyo headed home. She arrived home a hour later. She called Yusuke to say sorry and that she made it home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Sorry it took me a while to update. I have been depressed lately since I lost my best friend. Please Review and be honest. 


	5. I Thought He Loved Me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank-You to everyone who reviewed. I realy appreciate it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little bit of the last chapter.  
  
" I'll walk myself Yusuke." she replied in a soft and sweet voice. * Why did I just say no. I am such an idoit.  
  
"Ok." after he said that Kakyo headed home. She arrived home a hour later. She called Yusuke to say sorry and that she made it home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five: I Thought He Loved Me!!   
  
George (Blue Org) came running in Konema office.  
  
" AWW.... don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack." Konema said while putting down his stamp. He continued talking " Did you tell Botan to get Yusuke on this case?" He said staring at George.  
  
" I can't find her. I looked everywhere in Spirit World I couldn't find her." He hesitated to say that.   
  
" What! That woman is going to get fired." Konema said while getting on top of his desk. He continued talking   
  
" I guess I will have to get Yusuke the old fashion way. That takes to much power though I will have to tell him tomorrow." George went to go look for Botan again. He went all the way to the beach and found Botan flirting with some guy. George ran over to her.  
  
" Listen... Konema wants you to tell Yusuke he has a new case." George kept talking. " You better go tell Yusuke now or Konema will firer you." After he told her the case with no time to spear she arrived at his house.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Scence Change}  
  
Ring..... Ring.... Ring Kakyo phone went off.  
  
" Hello! Who is this?" Kakyo said while putting her hands on her hips.  
  
" Well nice to talk to you to." It is her best friend Kate. (I was going to but her name in Chapter One but I couldn't think of a name.) She continued to talk.   
  
" So..... Did you decide who you were taking to the movies tomorrow?  
  
" Um.... I think ..... I going to ..... take... Yusuke. Thats only if he wants to go with me." she continued taking. " Let me put him on the three-way." Kakyo clicked over and dialed his number. Yusukes' phone started to ring. He picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello" he replied while Botan is yelling at him telling him to get moving on the case.  
  
" Hey Yusuke, who is that *bitch* girl over there." Kakyo said * He better not be two-timing me or that boy is going to wish he never been born.*  
  
" Oh.... this is Botan. I will have to call you back she is telling me something important." he replied feeling guilty about dissing his girlfriend.  
  
" Is your mother home?" She said while hoping he said no.  
  
" No she not home why?" Then he remembered that him and her were alone that time and what they did.  
  
" Alright... Bye." She said. She is getting ready to hang up the phone.  
  
" Wait.. Kakyo It's--" Yusuke said Kakyo hung up the phone before Yusuke could finish his sentence.  
  
" Oh... Kakyo are you ok?" her friend said sounding concerned.  
  
" I'll be ok." Kakyo said while starting to cry. " I call you back ok." They both hung the phone.   
  
* Why....Why would he do that to me? I thought he loved me. Or was I just a girl he wanted to have sex with. Then I actually kissed him. I need a vaction or anything to help me forget about him. Should I jump to conclusions though?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I will pobably update in the next 20 mins. Please Review!!! Pretty Please Review!!! ^___^ 


	6. Yusukes' Desperate Plea!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No one reviewied because I told you that I would review in the next 20 mintues. If anyone did review while I was typing this story thank-you so much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little of the last chapter. ^__^  
  
* Why....Why would he do that to me? I thought he loved me. Or was I just a girl he wanted to have sex with. Then I actually kissed him. I need a vaction or anything to help me forget about him. Should I jump to conclusions though?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six: Yusukes' Desperate Plea!  
  
Kakyo continued to think about what happen.   
  
* Yusuke, I love you and you are with some other woman. (sigh) I do not believe this.  
  
Flash Back!!  
  
" Yusuke were is everybody. Why did they leave." she repeated herslef and upset because he did not reply the first time.  
  
" I wanted to spend time with you." he said as he placed his hand on Kakyo soft cheek. He gave her a deep long kiss. He begged for entrance she let him in. They had a tounge war and Yusuke won. " Kakyo...Kakyo I have a confession. "I really love you. There is no other women I would want to be with other than you." Yusuke said turning red. Kakyo leand over and gave Yusuke a long deep kiss. To long actually everyone saw them kissing.  
  
End Of Flash Back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Scence Change} To Yusuke and Botan talking well actually arguing.  
  
" Botan can I at least go explain it to Kakyo." he yelled at Botan.  
  
" Why? I do not want you: You are to rude and self-centered and plus you can tell her later." she replied  
  
" I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT MOTHER-FUCKING CASE KAKYO IS THE ONE I CARE ABOUT. I WILL TELL HER NOW AND THEN I WILL GO AND SOLVE THE CASE." Yusuke yelled again.  
  
" Listen, I know how you feel but Kakyo needs to calm down first. Are you going to go over there and risk being slaped or finish the case then try?" Botan said she could tell he is hurting inside but he going to get me in trouble.  
  
" I need to be alone Botan I will go fight those people in the mounring." after he said that Botan headed to Spirit World and told Konema.Yusuke went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It is now night time 9:16 p.m.  
  
" Found it! This is the song I'm going to sing to Yusuke that I made up. Well, what I was going to sing. I think I sing it now." Kakyo said.  
  
(This song is by one of my Favorite songs. It is by AAliyah. This is my Fanfic so I'm pretending that Kakyo made the song)  
  
I CARE 4 U  
  
Verse 1:  
  
Hey my Baby- Why you lookin so down  
  
Seems like you need lovin' Baby you  
  
need a girl like me around. Hey my   
  
baby- tell me why you cry. Here take   
  
my hand and yeah, hmm Wipe those tears  
  
from your eyes.  
  
Chorus  
  
Can I talk to you ( Can I talk to You)  
  
Comfort you ( oh...)  
  
Let you know ( Just wanna let you know)  
  
I care 4 you (whoo) Can I talk to you  
  
( I wanna talk) Comfort you ( gotta let  
  
you know baby) Let you know (I... wanna  
  
let you know) I care for you.  
  
Verse 2:  
  
Hey.... sexy baby, Why'd your girl leave you   
  
in pain To let a fine man... like you go  
  
She must be insane.....  
  
Hey sexy baby, There's no need to worry  
  
Oh boy if you call on me, I'll come, I'll  
  
come in a hurry.......  
  
Chorus  
  
Can I talk to you (come on...)  
  
Comfort you (I....I love you)  
  
Let you Know (Oh... Baby)  
  
I care 4 you (I love yes I do)  
  
Can I talk to you ( I wanna talk love)  
  
Comfort you ( Give me a chance)   
  
Let you know ( wanna let you know, gotta let you know.)  
  
I care 4 you (that I love you.)  
  
Bridge  
  
Hold On (Hold on)  
  
Stay strong ( Stay.... Strong)  
  
Press on (For me, baby)  
  
I care for.  
  
Hold On ( Hold... On)  
  
Stay Strong (Stay..... Strong)  
  
Press on ( Press on... For me)  
  
I care for you.  
  
Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
  
Comfort you (I wanna hold you tight baby)  
  
Let you know ( I wanna let you know)  
  
I care 4 you ( That I care for you... hooooooooooo)  
  
(Beautiful I love this song. On with the story.)  
  
Kakyo caught her breath after singing that song.  
  
" That was good I enjoyed your singing!" her friend Lilly said while over to her and giving her a huge. She continued talking " I heard about Urameshi so I came over to make sure you start to feel better."   
  
Those old feelings came back and she started to cry agian. The tears were flowing down her face more than the last time she cried. * I really do not want to have company right now. Why? No one understands I want to be alone. I going to have to tell her.*  
  
" Kakyo... I understand that you are hurting so I will let you go." Lilly said while gettting ready to leave.  
  
" No wait (she paused for a minute) Lets go shopping. You have some money don't you." her friends face became delighted.  
  
" Yeah lets go."   
  
Kakyo ran to her mother and hesitated to ask her.  
  
" Mom.... can I go shopping with Lilly?" Kakyo closed her eyes waiting for her to say no.  
  
" Alright be back before eleven O'clock." her mother said.  
  
Kakyo and her friend hurried to the mall.  
  
They caught the bus. They arrived a few mintues later.  
  
They went to Livonia Mall.  
  
They went shopping for colths first. Kakyo bought a light pink halter top. With light pink pants that had diamonds that made a heart shape on the thigh. Her friend bought the samething for twin-day. They bought a whole bunch of other cloths to.  
  
Then they went to the jewelry store to look and see what they had. The had diamond rings, neckalaces and all other sorts of things.  
  
" Well, we better head back." Kakyo said while heading out the store.  
  
" Alright, lets go."something caught her friends attention. It is the new amusment park they opened.  
  
Kakyo came over to see then when she saw it thoughs old feelings came back.  
  
" Oh.... Kakyo don't cry." Lilly said while comforting her. She continued to talk." Lets go." They took a bus to her friends house.  
  
" Do you want me to walk with you?" Lilly said  
  
" No I'm ok." she replied and started to cry again. Then headed home still crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry if I made in spelling errors I was in a hurry to type this chapter. Anyway, please review. 


	7. Kakyo is Kidnapped!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diclaimer: Everyone already knows I do not own this show this show belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Luck *mummbles something*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I want to thank all my review. A really specail thank-you to Sarah Lee. Thank-you for helping me get better at writing. ;__;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
A little bit of the last chapter. '__'  
  
" Do you want me to walk with you?" Lilya said  
  
" No I'm ok." she replied and started to cry again. Then headed home still crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Seven: Kakyo is Kidnapped!!!  
  
* I'm so hungry* Kakyo thought her stomach growled. She went to the closes restarturant which is a White Castle. She went in the building and walked to the register.  
  
" Yes how may help you?" the girl behind the counter said.  
  
" Umm... I'll take a large order of cheese bread,bacon sandwhich, and a pop." she replied.  
  
" Your total is $ 5.02." Kakyo gave her the money and got in the next line to wait for her food. * My mom is going to kill me. I have 20 mintues before it is eleven o'clock.  
  
" Miss your order is up." Kakyo got her food and and started scouting for a seat. She found one but it is next to a man with pretty baby-blue hair. Then he has on a white outfit. He also has a sword not to mention his brown eyes. ( Can you guess who I'm talking about? Well, you have to wait to find out if you can not guess.) She went over to the seat and sat down.  
  
" Oh... hello my beautiful madien." (not telling you yet) he said.  
  
" Hi" Kakyo said faintly while blushing.   
  
" What's your name?" he asked  
  
" My name is Kakyo, and yours?" ( alright you ready to find out who it is?)  
  
" My name is Shishi Wakamaru." he replied while moving over to the table that Kakyo is sitting at. Kakyo hurried up and ate her food as fast as she could. She started coughing.  
  
" Are you ok?" he said while putting his hands on her delicate face.   
  
" Can you let go of my face?" She said as she began to leave. * I hope he is not following me.* she thought as she picked up her speed. Before she knew it in an instant she was knocked out by the demon Shishi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Also remember be honest. Oh yeah I am so happy because I graduated today. ;__; 


	8. A Phone Call And Another Phone Call!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank-You to everyone who reviewed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little bit of the last chapter. ^_^  
  
" Can you let go of my face?" She said as she began to leave. * I hope he is not following me.* she thought as she picked up her speed. Before she knew it in an instant she was knocked out by the demon Shishi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eight: A Phone Call and Another Phone Call!!!  
  
* Where is Kakyo at. What type of parent am I? I shouldn't have let her go. Hopefully she is over Yusukes' house.* her mother thought. She walked over to the phone and dialed Yusukes' number.  
  
Ring.......Ring........Ring  
  
" Hello" Yusukes' mother picked up the phone.  
  
" Um.... is my daughter over there, Kakyo?" she said sounding like she is going to start crying.  
  
" Let me see." she covered the bottom part of the phone with her hand.  
  
" Yusuke! Yusuke.!" she shouted  
  
" What!" Yusuke said while waking up   
  
"Is Kakyo over here?" she asked again  
  
" No! Why" his mother didn't answer so he picked up the other phone in their house to listen.  
  
" Where else could she be?" Yusuke mother said while sounding concerned.  
  
" I hope she is over her friends house. Let me check. Bye." all three of them hung up the phone.  
  
Ring........Ring.......Ring.....Ring.   
  
Noone answered. She sighed. She waited another hour it is now eleven thirty. Suddenly her phone rang.  
  
" Hello" Kakyo mother said.  
  
" Hi mom I am spending the night over Lillyas'." Kakyo said while a knife was being held near her neck. It is one of Shishi guards.  
  
" Ok you should have called though." she continued talking." How long are you going to be over there?"  
  
" For a while, don't worry I bought some colths."Kakyo replied hoping her mother would suspect something.  
  
" Alright, Bye." then they hung up.  
  
" Good girl Kakyo." the guard said as he took the phone from her and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I got so many reviews from different people that I have to update my story. I think I move to fast when I update though so I will wait at least two days before I update. Which that is hard for me to do. Anyway please review.   
  
^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ 


	9. The Rape

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclamier: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank-You to every one that reviewed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chapter contains lemon(s). So, if you do not like it do not read it. I am pretty sure I am not the only one who likes lemon scences or read it. NC-17 really like you guys are 17 and up! I believe they should bring that rating back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little bit of the last chapter. ^__^  
  
" For a while, don't worry I bought some colths."Kakyo replied hoping her mother would suspect something.  
  
" Alright, Bye." then they hung up.  
  
" Good girl Kakyo." the guard said as he took the phone from her and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Nine: The Rape  
  
Kakyo sighed trying very hard to get use to her new surrondings. She is in a gray room. It has a queen sized bed not to mention the paintings. Kakyo saw a window so she went over to see if she good get out it was hopeless. She went over to the door just to see if it was unlocked and it was. So she went out. Then she heard to voices coming down the hall so she ran back in the room. They opened the door. Having a nice hot meal.  
  
" Here eat up." guard 1 said while placing it on her bed where she is.  
  
" Shishi says after you eat take a bath." guard 2 said. She blushed after hearing him say that. She stared at her food.  
  
" Are you going to eat?" he said   
  
" When I feel like it I will. Now leave me alone." Kakyo replied. They both left two hours passed and Kakyo still didn't eat.   
  
* I guess I will take a bath.* She had one in her prison room. She ran some nice hot relaxing water. She didn't stay in their as long as she would at home. * I am glad I bought pajamas.* She went to her bed and laid down. She started to cry. Her bedroom door opened. A figure with light blue hair came over and sat next to her. She scouted away. Then he moved her closer to him.  
  
" Now listen here madien well, my madien we can do this the easy way or--." Shishi was interuppted.  
  
" DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CREEP!" Kakyo yelled.  
  
" Your choice." after he said those exact words he used his demon speed to tie her hands and feet in chains. With no time to spear he took his cloths of and then took of hers. * DAMN her breast are perfect size* he thought. He started to fondled with them. He didn't even care that she is crying.   
  
" What's the problem? I love you." Shishi said as he started to suck on her right breast while he was rubbing her other one. Then suddenly he stoped and went on the kicthen. He opended the refrigerator and got some whip cream and strawberries. Then he went back to were Kakyo was and got back on top of her. He twisted off the top and squeezed it onto the two saliva covered breast of Kayko. Then he placed the plump strawberries onto her whipped cream covered nipples. Then he placed the third and last strawberry onto her vagina. He moved it up and down side to side. This hurted a little to Kakyo considering she is a virigin. He took it out and bit a small piece of the tip off once he had swallowed it he forced open her mouth and made her eat it piece by piece. She had no energy left to resist the rape. Finally he licked off the whipped cream and rubbed the strawberries around his genitils over and over and continued to make her eat them.   
  
" Tastey isn't it, I prefer them when there rubbed on you so I'll let you try the ones rubbed on me." He said with no remorse for what he was doing or about to do. "I'm glad your hear I've been so lonley these past years." Then he went down to her vagina and started to suck it. Then lick and suck over and over. Till he had got in the rhythm of the tongue actions. All while he was doing this Kakyo was trying so hard not to show him pleasure by moaning but, a few moans escaped. Then he began to proceed down the body till he reached her feet where he proceeded with his actions of sucking, kissing and licking. Then he roughly unchained her then he quickly rechained her so she was facing the bed. Then he kissed and licked her ass. Eventually he got tired and started getting dressed. When he was done he unchained her and said " That wasn't so bad after all you still have your virginity." He bent down and gave her one last kiss then left her in the room weeping uncontrollably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoa! Did I write that? (Truman: No I helped!) Ok I admit it I had help by my cousion(alot,no I'm just joking this is one of my first patnership chapters on Fanfiction we each did about the same amount on this chapter Blah Blah Blah Blah). I couldn't wait another day to update. Sorry!! Oh yeah please review! Please Review!! 


	10. The Truth!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclamier: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters the all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little bit of the last chapter. ^___^  
  
Eventually he got tired and started getting dressed. When he was done he unchained her and said " That wasn't so bad after all you still have your virginity." He bent down and gave her one last kiss then left her in the room weeping uncontrollably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Ten: The Truth!!!  
  
It is the next day, it's cool outside. Yusuke just woke up from his slumber. * I don't care what Botan says... I'm going to talk to her today.* he thought then changed his cloths and did his hair. He put on a red shirt and some red pants. Then he took care of all his other personal stuff. When he was done he headed down the stairs to his mother.  
  
" Mother do you have $ 30.00 dollars?" Yusuke said.  
  
" NO IF YOU WANT SOME MONEY GET A J-O-B JOB. Why do you want it anyway?" Yusuke ignored her and hurried up and ran to Kuwabara house. He knocked on the door Kuwabara answered it.  
  
" What do you want?" Kuwabara said.  
  
" Kuwabara can I have $ 30.00?" he said while looking down at his feet.   
  
" HELL NO. ARE YOU CRAZY IT'S HARD ENOUGH FOR ME TO GET THAT KIND OF MONEY." he repied.  
  
" Here you go Yusuke!" Kuwabara sister said. She through the wallet that had the money in it to him. " You don't owe me anything because you saved and helped my brother so many times." she said  
  
" What.... I HATE YOU I ASKED YOU FOR 10.00 DOLLARS AND YOU COULDN'T GIVE THAT TO Me." Kuwabara shouted.  
  
" Here cry-baby." she mummbled that and gave him the money.  
  
" Thanks, any way we have to talk Kuwabara. They headed down the block. Yusuke continued talking. " Listen were on another case the sword is missing again. Before we go we are going over Kakyos' house. Lets find Hiei and Kurama." Yusuke said and looked at his watch that indacted wear demons are. Eventually, they found them.   
  
" We already know." Hiei said while staring at Kuwabara with a digusted look." Koenma told us. I don't think Kuwabara will be much help though.  
  
" SHORTY COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT" Kuwabara said while balling up his fist.   
  
" You to can kill each other all you want to after we solve the case. We are going to her house first." Yusuke said. No one felt like arguing. Before they headed to her house the made a pit stop to the flower shop. The finally arrived at her door step. Yusuke knocked on the door. Her mother answered it.  
  
" Oh.... hi Yusuke she not here right now she's is over her friends house Lillyas' it's down by white castle.  
  
A News Flash Came on the T.V. the casting is Live. Everyone went to look at the t.v.  
  
News Reporter: Breaking News: " People a 14 year old girl was kidnapped two days ago by White Castle.  
  
" Well its not Kakyo she is over her friends." her mother said.  
  
" Hers a picture of what she looks like." They showed a picture of Kakyo on the screen.  
  
"KAKYO..." Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs her mother started crying.  
  
" I'll go save her I promise." Yusuke said " Is it ok if you put the flowers in a vase of water." after he said that he ran out the house to search for her. (I really want to stop right here but I will not, you have been waiting for a while.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Scence Change}  
  
Kakyo is lying face down on the bed still weeping over the rape.* I...I wanna go home...Ma..Dad...Yusuke...Why did I just think that? Yusuke two-timing me for that bitch. Why am I thinking any of this after I got raped? Well I still have my virginity.* Kakyo thought then she remembered what happened this mourning because Shishi saw her crying.  
  
Flash Back!!!  
  
Kakyo is in the room staring out the windows. She saw all the birds flying by. * I which I could fly away like the birds but I can't* The door slamed opened in the room she was in.   
  
" Are you still crying? Stop that crying right now!" Shishi said while walking over to her. Then her cryies grew louder.  
  
" I thought I told you to be quite. What part of I want you and I love you don't get?" He went over and careassed her face and wiped the tears off of her face. He continued to talk. " Now the more you cry I'll add another hour to us having sex. I not sure about doing it today though. I'll only do that if I see you cry again I don't like my woman being sad." he said.  
  
" BUT I NOT YOUR WOMAN. YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME RIGHT? ALRIGHT WHY DO YOU HAVE ME HERE THEN?" Kakyo shouted.  
  
" Sh....Sh.. be quite my dear, I really do love you. To be honest we were going to make you a prostitute. But, when I saw you I saw a very attractive woman. I also saw something more in you. Why do you think I brought you here?" Shishi said. Kakyo couldn't resist a speech like that. He started caressing her face again. * What about Yusuke? Wait a mintue he likes that girl. I can't start liking Shishi he only wants me for sex just like Yusuke did.* she thought while he was still crasseing. She pulled his hand away from her face.  
  
" I know about your boyfriend, Yusuke Urameshi. It seems that he has fallen in love with that girl. He probably hasn't even looked for you. Can you just give me a chance?" He gave her a deep kiss. " It's ok though Kakyo I'm here for you." Then he left.  
  
End of Flash Back!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{ Scence Change}  
  
" I hope this thing worked. It will make Yusuke so happy." Koenma said while going to his printer to reciebe his results.  
  
" Yah it worked I know exactly where the sword is. But wait what is this." Koenma reread what the results showed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leaves you wandering doesn't it? Anyway please review I'm begging you review please. I am not going to update into I get at least eight reviews. ^__^ 


	11. Trying Hard Not TO Fall In Love With Ano...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little bit of the last chapter. ^__^  
  
" Yeah it worked I know exactly where the sword is. But wait what is this." Koenma reread what the results showed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eleven: Trying Hard Not TO Fall In Love With Another!!!  
  
" I....I don't believe this the same person who stole the sword kidnapped Kakyo." He reread the paper one more time to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.   
  
"BOTAN!! BOTAN!!!" Konema shouted. He waited for her to come in the room. He saw a skinny figure running his way. " Yes, Koenma" she said while catching her breath.  
  
" Tell Yususke that the new case he has Kakyo is there with whoever it's that stole the sword. It's no telling what they might do to her. Botan set off to search for Yusuke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Scene Change}  
  
* Kakyo why did you have to be kidnapped. I shouldn't't have let you go.* her mother thought while she started to crying again. She is driving in her car hoping to find Kakyo. She drove passed abandoned buildings and streets with broken glass. The car came to a stop at a red light. Her and her spouse just got in an argument so there heading home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Scene Change}  
  
" Are you still mad at me Kakyo." Shishi said while bringing a box and a bag filled with something in the room. No answer. " Well, maybe this would make you stop being angry with me." he said as he gave her some roses and chocolate also a CD player. She showed a slight smile." Thats not all my dear." Shishi said while handing her the box. She hesitated to open it. Inside of the box it is a all light brown figure. With cute Little pink ears and nose. Around the mouth it is all white.   
  
" What a cute kitty!" Kakyo said with excitement. * I don't think she's mad anymore. Now is my chance.* Shishi thought. She picked up the sleeping kitten and but it on her bed and started petting the kitten. The cat is a girl.  
  
" That kitten was born a few minutes ago." Shishi said. He study her face for a few minutes.  
  
" Oh... but don't you think that it's way to young to be away from its parents?" she picked the cat up and put it in her lap.  
  
" No.... not really as long as he has you he should be fine." he replied. KaKyo started blushing. They glared at each other for a few minutes. He moved his head slowly to hers and gave her a passionate kiss. Kakyo deepened the kiss. She had her tongue explore his mouth. He moaned. * Wait what am I doing here?* Kakyo thought to herself.  
  
" Shishi I not ready right now." Kakyo said hoping this would stop him.  
  
" Alright, when you are ready let me know. I told you I care about you." he walked out the room.  
  
She pulled out her bag and looked inside for some cloths when she noticed she brought her CD. * One thing that can cheer me up.* she thought  
  
This song is by AAlIYAH not me so don't sue.  
  
One In A Million  
  
Love it babe. Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.  
  
Baby you don't know,what you do to me.  
  
Between me and you, I feel a chemistry.  
  
Won't let no one come and take your place.  
  
Cause the love you give can't be replaced.  
  
See no one else love me like you do.  
  
That's why I want to spend my life with you.  
  
Wanna please you in anyway I can.  
  
Wanna share my world don't you understand.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
Turn me inside out make my heart speak.  
  
Don't want nobody else you are all I need.  
  
Personality(ty) in everything you do(do)  
  
Makes me love everything bout you.  
  
Your smile your style so fly I can't deny  
  
I got a crush on you and that's true indeed.  
  
I'm diggin you your makin me believe.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need  
  
anything your soul desires  
  
I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need  
  
anything your soul desires  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
You give me a really good feelin all day long.[fades] [repeat]  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
You give me a really good feelin all day long.[fades]  
  
Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.  
  
" I think I have fallen in love with Shishi." Kakyo said. * But, what am I doing I can't fall in love with him.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank You for reading. The fighting scene will be on the next chapter. Please Review. I was one review behind but I will cut some slack. 


	12. The Arrival

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho Show or any of the characters they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little bit of the last chapter!!   
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
You give me a really good feelin all day long.[fades]  
  
Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.Love it babe.  
  
" I think I have fallen in love with Shishi." Kakyo said. * But, what am I doing I can't fall in love with him.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brace yourself this chapter is going to be long. Before I forget thank-you for reviewing. The chapter contains sexual situations.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Arrival  
  
" Damn it are you sure we are going the right way?" Yusuke said while walking over to Botan. They are in a very enormous Forest.  
  
" I think that blue haired girl is misleading us myself." Hiei said. Kurama just stood there without saying a word.  
  
" Hey!! You can't just talk..." Kuwabara thought about what he was going to say once and a change. " Never mind."  
  
" Well, the conundrum to that not so puzzling enigma to both of you is simple, yes I know where we are going." " Now would you guys listen and just go were I told you to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Scene Change}  
  
* Alright here I go.* Kakyo thought while pulling one of the roses out of the wrapping that was on her bed. She started pulling the petals of.  
  
" He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not. He loves me not. I was right about Shishi then all he wanted was sex. Alright know let me try this one more time this time this rose is for Yusuke." Kakyo said while pulling out another rose before she said that she picked up all the other rose petals that were on the floor.  
  
" He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not. He loves me? Then what about that girl that was with him that day.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
` Flash Back`  
  
" Hello" he replied while Botan is yelling at him telling him to get moving on the case.  
  
" Hey Yusuke, who is that *bitch* girl over there." Kakyo said * He better not be two-timing me or that boy is going to wish he never been born.*  
  
" Oh.... this is Botan. I will have to call you back she is telling me something important." he replied feeling guilty about dissing his girlfriend.  
  
" Is your mother home?" She said while hoping he said no.  
  
" No she not home why?" Then he remembered that him and her were alone that time and what they did.  
  
" Alright... Bye." She said. She is getting ready to hang up the phone.  
  
" Wait.. Kakyo It's--" Yusuke said Kakyo hung up the phone before Yusuke could finish his sentence.  
  
End Of Flash Back!!  
  
* He was trying to tell me something.* Then she realized what he was trying to tell her.  
  
" YUSUKE..... I'M SO SORRY!." Kakyo said while she brusted into tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Scene Change}  
  
" Yusuke Urameshi, nice to meet you finally. It seems you have a reputation on your hand. I know how you destroyed the four saint beast well, one of them survived." a boy said with light blue hair with a little bit of green at the top of his face.   
  
" Look I don't have time to fight you I'll beat you up later." Yusuke said while looking at him. Everyone was trying to figure to who this person was.  
  
" You idiots don't know anything do you? The only way you get that sword and save your bitch Kakyo is getting through me. I bet by now she is crying because she is forced to have sex with Shishi. I even think that she starting to like him to. Just to let you know my name is Touya." Touya said.  
  
" You guys are going to fucking pay for what you done to my woman." Yusuke said while getting in his fighting position.  
  
" Yeah right but, you can join us Urameshi and be one of the most-ed feared people in the world or, die.  
  
" No!! I DON'T I GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR MESSING WITH HER." Yusuke said while he was still in fighting position.  
  
" I going to fight Urameshi. He is not going to call me an idiot and get away with it." Kuwabara said heading towards Touya.  
  
" I wouldn't waste my time on you, you are weak." Touya said while he started laughing.  
  
" Finally he said something that was funny." Heiei said while laughing.   
  
" Come over here and say that asshole." Kuwabara said to Touya.  
  
" FINE, you want to die first ok, then." Touya said.   
  
(A/N: Alright the fighting scene is getting ready to start. I not that good at it but here goes nothing.)  
  
Touya charged over to Kuwabara. Kuwabara used out his spirit sword. Touya was right in front of his face. Kuwabara made an attempt to stab him in the stomach. He did. It caused Touya to cough up blood. He kicked Kuwabara back in the face then punched. Kuwabara went flying onto the ground.  
  
* He stronger than I thought.* Touya thought.  
  
" SHOT GUN." Yusuke shouted and it headed straight towards Touya. It made it. Touya disintegrated into the energy.  
  
" Lets just leave him here?" Hiei said while looking at Kuwabara lying face down on the ground.  
  
" Kuwabara can you get up? I not going to wait for you to heal I have to go save Kakyo." Yusuke said while he stood there waiting for an answer.  
  
" I will stay you two go." Botan said while walking over to Kuwabara.  
  
" Alright." Hiei and Yusuke said in unison as the ran off towards the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Scene change}  
  
" Go away Shishi what happen that time was not suppose to happen." Kakyo yelled while she ran into the bathroom and tried to lock the door. He followed her in their.  
  
" Look are we going through this again? Fine." Shishi said. He pushed her into the shower. She balled up into a little corner. He took off all of his cloths. He closed the door and locked it. Then her took off her cloths but, had alot of trouble.  
  
" It looks like we are going to take a shower." he adjusted it to his likings. He pulled Kakyo into the water she fought him.  
  
" Look bitch do one more thing then you will get hurt really badly." he said as he started caressing her face.   
  
* Please Yusuke come and save me from him. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust.* Kakyo said as Shishi sucked on her right breast. She started weeping uncountably again he couldn't tell because she was under the water. There is a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
" What do you want?" Shishi asked the person out the door.  
  
" Sorry to interrupt but, we have 5 people are on or grounds and they have beaten Touya." Guard 1 said.  
  
" Alright, Go get a woman guard right now." he replied then stared at Kakyo. " I be back my love." He gave her a kiss on the lips. She bit him on his lips really hard.. Which made blood draw up.(A/N: Told you this is going to be long. I am still not done.)  
  
" Bitch" He slapped her hard on her face. She fell onto the bath tub floor.  
  
He dried himself off and but on some clean cloths on. He headed to his thrown room.  
  
" Umm... Shishi what do you need me to do?" A young girl around the age of 15 asked.   
  
" I want you to give Kakyo a make over. I want you to dress her up like Aaliyah hair and everything. Make her wear the cloths that she wore on " Queen of The Damned." Don't glue the hair in though." The young lady followed his orders. (A/N: I know you guys are probably wondering keep wonder how come I keep using Aaliyah. She is my second favorite singer so thats why.)  
  
Shishi finally made it to his thrown room. He sat down in this chair made for a king. Little did Yusuke know the surprise that a waited him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Scene Change}  
  
" Kakyo you have to put this on. Shishi said so. If you don't want to get hurt again that is." She handed her the outfit. It is a gold halter top that was the shap of a circle. It only covered her breast. Then she put on the skirt it had gold going around the waste and straight through the middle.  
  
" Are you done yet?" The young woman said.  
  
" Yes." Kakyo replied the woman came in.  
  
" Her is your tiara." She handed her it. It was gold and had blue stones in it." Oh yeah I have to do your hair just like Aayliah had it on Queen of the damned."  
  
" Your not dying my hair." Kakyo said with force.  
  
" I thought you might say that. So I bought some brown hair." Kakyo sat in a chair and let her do her hair like Aaliyahs'.(A/N: I wish Aaliyah wouldn't have died.)   
  
" So, how long have you been here?" Kakyo asked  
  
" I have been here ever since my parents died. Which was when I was nine. This is the only home I ever knew." she repleyed while starting to tear.  
  
" Oh, I sorry I didn't mean to bring back those hurtful memories."  
  
" Thats ok."It took 2 hours but it got done. Then she took her down to the room with Shishi.  
  
" My, My. My don't you look lovely." Shishi said while griming her. " Now, come and sit down or do I have to force you to." She didn't want to get forced so she sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Scene Change}  
  
Yusuke arrived right in front of the castle door by himself. Hiei and Kurama stayed behind to fight off the other demons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
`Flash Back`  
  
" You go and save Kakyo Yusuke will stay her to fight off the demons." Kurama said  
  
They fought the demons and won a course. For some reason they didn't attack Urameshi.( A/N: I didn't want to make another fighting scene for two reason. I am lazy. Two this chapter is getting to long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. My 12 year old cousin has been over everyday he want let me get on my computer. He comes over Mon-Fri.I think he is mad at me though. Thanks for reading this chapter don't forget to review. This is the longest chapter I made. 


	13. Good Vs Bad and Love Vs Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho Show or any of the characters. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank everyone who reviewed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chapter contains Twilight Zone like comedy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Good Vs. Bad and Love Vs. Hate  
  
Shishi couldn't help but to stare at Kakyo. This irritated her alot. She sighed trying not to cry or scream at him. She hated the horrible place it was like hell well, not really but it seemed like it. She didn't care about being the queen or everyone bowing down to her doing her every command all she knew was she wanted Yusuke her Yusuke. Her hazel eyes started to tear up slowly. Then suddenly she heard the door slam opened and someone screaming " GIVE ME BACK MY KAKYO!!" Only on person in the world could have sounded like that.  
  
" Yusuke!!!" Kakyo shouted and made an attempt to run towards the direction of Yusuke voice Shishi stopped her. She decided to scream very loudly indeed. It damaged Shishi hearing.  
  
" Shut the fuck up screaming bitch." Shishi said yelling in her ear. She didn't care that she was screaming in her ear she wanted Yusuke to come and fine her.   
  
Yusuke Point Of View  
  
I heard a loud scream. I followed the direction of the scream into came face to face with it. This crazy ass mother-fucker was all up on my woman's ass literally. Trying to cover her mouth. What happened to her face she a big mark on it. He is going to pay with his life. You are not going to kidnapped my girlfriend.  
  
" Kakyo are you ok?" Yusuke asked. She didn't respond she is crying. I which I could go over there and make all of fears, problems go away. Just caressing her face would make me happy a little. No, that's not enough to satisfy his need. (A/N: If enough people ask for a squeal I make one. If I put a squeal up it would be called A Spirit Detective II. Alright I'm talking to much on with the story.) Then she responded. ( The may be Out of Character or (OOC) from this point on thanks to DarkLeo/truman.)  
  
" What the fuck do you think. I was stuck her for like 5 days with this ugly ass man with nasty blue hair! What the hell took you so long I nearly got raped by this handsome I mean ugly ass bastered"   
  
Yusuke turned around and faced Shishi. "You're wrong choice of direction has left me with the conundrum to this situation I am forced to kick your mother fucking ass!" -(DarkLeo/truman)  
  
" Yusuke you've'e learned some new words I'm so impressed!" Kakyo said and hit Shishi in the face.  
  
"Thank you New Websters/Oxford Dictionary!" Yusuke said and snatched Kakyo from Shishi's hands.( A/N: LOL DarkLeo did this to my story)   
  
Kakyo snatches the book from Yusuke's hands a hit him in the head "Snap out of it!"   
  
"Huh what the fuck are you doing with that book!" Yusuke said and threw the book at Shishi. He dodge the book that she threw easily.   
  
" Now!!Now!! No cheating on me Kakyo. I claimed you to be my bitch."   
  
Yusuke grabbed him by his collar and said. " Thats it I'm going to kick you mother fukin'ass you dirty bastered. She ain't your bitch she's my bitch!"  
  
Yusuke pulled back his fist and punched Shishi in the jaw. The blood began to seep from his cheek and onto the floor he proceed by kicking him in the mouth. Yusuke shoe make was embedded in his face. He continued in the same manner the he kneed him in his manhood. Shishi fell to the floor and begged for mercy. His clothes and the floor was stained with blood. Yusuke picked him up and let him stand. Then Shishi drew his sword and sliced Yusuke's chest. Then he punched him in the gut. Yusuke threw him on the ground. Shishi got up and elbowed Yusuke in the chest. They continued to brawl in a unorderly fashion till Shishi was behind Yusuke with the sword across his neck.   
  
They both were covered in blood and the only way for the good guys to win was the spirit gun. Yusuke slowly charged the spirit gun and told Kakyo to hold out a mirror he slowly aimed the gun towards the mirror so that he will not harm himself more than Shishi. "SHOT GUN!" Yusuke yells and fires the gun. the ray of energy hits the mirror and bounces back going through Yusuke and killing Shishi. "......KkkKakyo I...love you... ahhh!" Yusuke said with his last bit of energy. "YUSUKE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!" Kakyo yells she picks him up. "Kakyo...we have to get out of here. The spirit gun was to strong for this..cough..cough castle." Yusuke tried to pick up Kakyo but all his strength and carries her to the window. "Whatever you do don't let go of me." Yusuke  
  
said and he wrapped his arms around her and jumps out the window. Pieces of stained glass drop along with them some of the piece got into Yusuke's eyes BOOOOOOOM! The castle had collapsed and Yusuke was dead. His body ligh limp under Kakyo.  
  
" Yusuke I love you. Thank you for saving me and I will never let go. I just wish I could take us back to the the start. DAMN YOU SHISHI! I HOPE YOU BURN IN MOTHER FUCKING HELL!" Then she began to sing. Yusuke used his last little bit of energy to listen to her song. ( A/N: This song is by ColdPlay and it is called The Scientist.)  
  
Come up to meet you.   
  
Tell you I'm sorry.  
  
You don't know how lovely you are.  
  
I had to find you.  
  
Tell you I need you.  
  
Tell you I set you apart.  
  
Tell me your secrets.  
  
And ask me your questions.  
  
Oh, let's go back to the start.  
  
Runnin in circles.  
  
Comin' up tails  
  
Heads are a science apart.  
  
Nobody said it was easy.  
  
It such a shame for us to part.  
  
Nobody said it was easy.  
  
No one ever said it would be this hard.  
  
Ok, take me back to the start.  
  
I was just guessing.  
  
At numbers and figures.  
  
Pulling your puzzle apart.  
  
Questions of science.  
  
Science and progress.  
  
Do not speak as loud as my heart.  
  
Tell me love me,  
  
Come back and hold me.  
  
Oh, when I rush to the start.   
  
At this point Yusuke loses all of his energy and dies. Kakyo doesn't know yet. Yusuke spirit was still listening to her though. His spirit stood right next to her.  
  
Runnin' in circles.  
  
Chasin' tails  
  
Comin' back as we are.  
  
Nobody said it was easy.  
  
Oh, It's such a shame for us to part.  
  
No body said it was easy.  
  
Noone ever said it would be so hard.  
  
I'm goin back to the start.  
  
Just then Kakyo became aware that Yusuke was dead and that his spirit had stayed to listen to the rest of her song. She gave Yusuke one last kiss. His lips were still warm a little. Kurama and Hiei had just arrived and they ran over to her. She told them everthying.  
  
- The END?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think I am coming to a closing to this story. The only way I'll make a sequel is if alot of people want me to so review and let me know.  
  
I would like to thank the cast of A Spirirt Detective  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
My fans   
  
DarkLeo/truman  
  
Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to my first reviewer and the person that reviewed the most and my support.  
  
Oh yeah Sarah thanks for helping me. I recommended you read Sarah Lee and Truman stories. DarkLeo will have stories out this August.  
  
-peace out 


End file.
